


"I'm not under a spell, I just really love you"

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Black Cats, Hansol is an expert, M/M, Magic, Rosenity 'cause why not, Seungkwan is a normal person who wants to learn abt witchcraft, WITCHES AU, Witchcraft, Witches, all of em except kwannie is a witch, also setting is a town called, another fic for my own satisfaction, read at ur own will, this is just fluff with a lil bit of plot, will add more ships as I go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In Which Seventeen lives in a town called Rosenity, a town where humans and witches live happily and freely. Seungkwan is a normal human, the town's mayor's son. Hansol is a witch who lost his mother in a battle against evil witches. As a human, Seungkwan is intrigued by magic and aims to learn more about witchcraft.With Seungkwan's father being overprotective, he finds it hard to interact with other people. Though, one day he sneaks out and peeks into an empty field--that wasn't actually empty-- where he met a handsome witch who was...talking to animals?Beautiful face and can talk to animals? And here he thought witches were dangerous. (((bad summary yea i know)))





	"I'm not under a spell, I just really love you"

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm not dead, to those reading my fanfic "Sweet Serendipity" I am sO sorry for not updating in a month and...a half I think? but yeah I am so very sorry, I'm still working out the plot so please wait a little longer :((( anyway
> 
> there's not much seventeen here, just an intro to Hansol and Seungkwan and the town in general. This was written on a whim lmao I couldn't sleep so I did this the whole night, another chaptered fic I know I will end up updating late lol. I really like seventeen~ their songs are just so cute and really good! plus they're all so handsome jesus is it even humanly possible for 13 different guys to be that handsome all at once yeesh...
> 
> by the way, sorry if this is crappy once again~ your author-nim has school after this so yea, enjoy anyway~!

Magic, specifically _witchcraft_ , is certainly not a foreign thing in _Rosenity_ Town (formerly known as The Town of Rose), as it had always been there for quite some time during the old days. They used to be a town with a mixed population of witches and normal humans living in harmony and no trouble; although a few beginner witches may have accidentally broken a whole roof or two. It was overall just a peaceful town they all loved.

 

Until the witches’ protective barriers around the town was destroyed and _more_ witches came. _Evil_ witches.

 

The town was severely attacked and the evil witches’ black magic spread throughout the whole town, now deeming it as impossible to live in. Good and evil fought till each one’s last breath, in result of the loss of many. The townspeople fled before the conflict had begun, so they did not witness the good witches fighting for their sake. It wasn’t until they reached far enough to be safe did they realize their ‘mistake’ in trusting the witches. Were all witches bad? Had they been deceived all these years and used as bait for other witches to bite onto? All they know was that they were no longer trusting them.

 

They stayed far away from what used to be their little town for a while and sent their bravest to investigate the situation there.

* * *

 

It was starting to get dark when their investigator came back running towards the crowd with a blanket in his arms yelling for help. The people urged him to say details about the place, but stopped immediately when he unwrapped the blanket to reveal a _child_ nestled in his arms. Everyone was speechless; how could a baby have survived everything there? The mayor squeezed through the crowd and inspected the baby. Only when he looked down at the child’s chest did he notice a shining pendant.

 

A gem in a slightly distorted raindrop shape attached to a gold chain hung from the infant’s neck, and the mayor scowled upon seeing it. He turned to his people with a deep frown and furrowed brows. “There’s nothing we can do but to rebuild the town. Tomorrow at dawn we move back to Rose and start fixing up.” he explained, his voice low and obviously filled with sadness, anger. Some started to protest about the fact that they had no such materials to be able to fix the town when the mayor simply yelled at them to rest with all they had to be ready for tomorrow, to which they all complied to without a second thought.

 

Their investigator held the child in his arms tightly in an attempt to keep him warm and lied down on the soft grass to sleep. The mayor scowled again.

 

He would have been more considerate if child wasn’t the offspring of a witch.

The night passed by quickly and soon they were all heading to the town, some still skeptical and afraid of what was supposed to be their former home.

 

They arrived almost immediately and for some reason, a _very odd_ reason, the place was neat, tidy, and looked exactly the same as before they were attacked. Everyone’s jaws were just about to drop on the floor when a piece of paper fell dramatically onto their mayor’s hands. Cursive letters were neatly written on it and somehow, it brought a sort of smile to his face.

 

He read it out loud to his curious townspeople with an honest voice.

 

“As our most sincere apology for ruining our peaceful town, we fixed it for you! You don’t have to worry about evil witches for a long, long time anymore. When the time comes, you’ll know what to do. We sincerely apologize but our time has come and this is where we take our leave. Take care of the other good witches out there.” It said.

 

They all had a sad smile on their faces, and now their hatred for witches slowly dissipated day by day.

 

Little did they know, there was a small message for the mayor.

 

_“Please take care of Hansol.”_

* * *

 

 

As years pass by, the town began to trust other witches more and more, and welcomed them into their newly named town. What used to be The Town of Rose is now _Rosenity_ Town, a name fitting for the town’s saviors: the witches who had a huge interest in Rose Quartz and Serenity.

As new witches now reside in their town, the peaceful ambience is finally back. The trust that was once lost is now found, and more than just trust there was also love. People have learned to love their neighboring witches who were some of the savior witches’ children.

 

One of the town’s most loved witches is Chwe Hansol, son of the strongest witch who helped protect them years ago. Who used to be a child, who knew no more than to make magical glitter come out of his hands, is now a 19-year old boy—now an expert in making potions, spellcasting, and levitation of both himself and items.

 

The mayor, who happily let a random family take care of Hansol, also had a son of his own. Luckily the same age as the young witch, so he never had trouble letting them be friends.

 

The boy’s name is Boo Seungkwan, another one of the ‘most loved kids’ in the town.

 

The two met each other when Hansol was playing with animals and Seungkwan stumbled upon him talking to them. To say he was astonished would be an understatement. He was completely ecstatic and practically threw himself at Hansol who was confused as hell.

 

Seungkwan later introduced himself as the mayor’s son, Boo Seungkwan, and apologized for ‘interrupting his chat’ with the animals. Hansol decided he liked this guy and introduced himself as well. Seungkwan jumped up and down in excitement, letting his brown hair bounce too.

 

“You’re the son of the witch who saved the town! Nice to meet you.” He said with such a bright smile Hansol swears he’s turning blind.

 

“Nice to meet you, too. You seem like a fan of witches, huh?”

 

“Yeah, but I’m not one…”

 

At this, Hansol perks up and picks up a hare from the ground. “Normal people can learn things like tarot card reading and a few protection spells, too you know?”

 

Seungkwan lights up and beams at Hansol who has apparently stared for way longer than he should have. “Really? Can you teach me, then? I really wanna do those things too!” he yells excitedly, still bouncing on his feet.

 

“Sure.” Hansol smiles.

 

Seungkwan was always kept in his house, a result of an overprotective father. So, he doesn’t regret sneaking out after lunch and meeting a handsome witch who was kind enough to teach him things about witchcraft. He thanks whoever made this fateful encounter happen.

 

Little does he know,

They are _both_ thankful for this encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> did that even go well? :((


End file.
